¿como paso?
by Fiorella Blanco
Summary: ella una chica timida molestada por todos sus compañeros de la preparatoria konoha solo por su nivel economico y con un pasado muy triste


¿Cómo paso?

Ya estaba amaneciendo , puedo sentir la luz entrar por la ventana ,veo el reloj que esta en mi mesita de noche , ya son las 6:00 am es hora de levantarse , aunque la verdad no tengo ganas de nada , pero hoy es lunes y tengo que ir a la preparatoria . me pongo mis lentes ,sin ellos no puedo ver casi nada

Entro al baño me saco los lentes y la ropa me ducho rápidamente . me cambio me pongo mi uniforme, la falda que me queda 4 dedos bajo la rodilla y la chompa que es 3 veces mas grande , se que es raro pero, me gusta usar las ropas holgadas y me siento bien con ello.

Bajo al primer piso y entro a la cocina-comedor no están grande ni menos lujosa solo tiene lo necesario de una cocina ,preparo el desayuno rapidamente que se basa en leche y pan ,es lo unico que hay .pongo en la mesa los dos vasos de leche y la panadera con 4 panes ,me siento y comienzo a comer . mi mirada se fija en la foto del marco de la pared no puedo evitar que las lagrimas aparezcan

-hinata (susurro)como quisiera que estuvieran aquí - derrepente escucho pasos me limpio rápidamente la cara y continuo tomando la leche

-hiashi:buenos días,hija

-hinata:buenos días padre(forzando una sonrisa que gracias a dios me sale muy convincente)

-hiashi :hinata,hoy voy a llegar tarde asi que no me esperes despierta

-hinata :de acuerdo, padre (levantándose y poniendo el vaso en el fregadero ) voy al baño

Subo al segundo piso ,entro al baño,me lavo los dientes ,me peino mi cabello negro-azulado que me llega hasta la cintura y me hago una trenza rápidamente agarro mi mochila y bajo me dirijo a la puerta no sin antes despedirme de mi padre

Tengo que apresurarme,si quiero llegar temprano hoy comienza el nuevo semestre ,llego al paradero y tomo el carro me siento atrás, de todos modos el bus va a demorar cuarenta minutos en llegar a la preparatoria y encima nisiquiera en la puerta ,tengo que caminar tres cuadras mas , y todo por que vivo en el sur y la preparatoria es en el otro lado osea el norte , si , asi es, en el norte donde viven todos los ricos y obiamente la preparatoria a la cual asisto también es de ricos y se preguntaran que hago yo una chica pobre en un colegio de ricos, simple por una beca

Veo por la ventana , ya puedo ver las casa lujosas y los edificios de mas de 10 pisos, me acomodo los lentes y suspiro . capaz cualquier persona quisiera estudiar en la preparatoria konoha pero yo… no .

-Conductor : av konoha ,nadie mas va a bajar ,bien(cierra la puerta y vuelve a arrancar )

Hinata:eh? Dijo av kono - (miro hacia la ventana y que el carro se esta alejando de mi paradero) - o no espere .baja, baja ,baja , baja – el carro para y bajo

Hinata:(susurro) genial ahora tengo que caminar 6 cuadras, valla que no puedo comenzar mejor el dia

veo la preparatoria, no hay duda que es la mejor preparatoria del país de seis pisos y que ocupa como seis casas juntas ,veo como los estudiantes van llegando ,bajando de sus carros de ultimo modelo y presumiéndolo a los demás ,algunos bajando de sus limosinas ,otros en sus motos,de la nada una chica pasa de mi lado derecho corriendo

karin:( gritando) oye tu , apartete – (escucho un voz atra mia ,volteo ) apártate estorbo - me empuja y me hace caer al suelo

Ino :karin ,apurate se esta llenando

Veo como esas dos chicas van hacia donde hay un monton de estudiantes, viendo algo que supongo hay en la pared . me lavanto y camino hacia ahí , todos los estudiantes se amontonan y no puedo ver nada ,todos me tapan , veo a las dos chicas que también están en la misma situación que yo

- karin:maldición ino , no veo nada

- Ino: yo tampoco karin , que hacemos

También escucho otras conversaciones

-Estudiante 1:maldición , mi madre me va a matar

-Estudiante 2 :no creo que sea tan malo solo están en el puesto 18

-Estudiante 1:en el puesto 18 de 25 alumnos , 25 ,le prometi a mi madre que si me dejaba ir a la fiesta del anterior sábado ,iba a estar entre los 5 primeros ,ahora no lo tomara muy bien

-hinata: (pensando )ahhhhh , los puestos académicos ,que tonta lo había olvidado - me volteo y me dirijo al salón cuando escucho gritos

-karin :mira llego sasuke kun

-ino :si, vamos( veo como esas dos y casi todas la chicas se dirigen a el como si fuera lo mas importante ,forman un circulo alrededor de el gritando su nombre ) - veo bajar a un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros pero pongo mas atencion al chico que se le acerca

Hinata: (pensando)naruto kun están hermoso con sus ojos azules como el cielo y su cabello amarillo como el sol , pero el nunca se enamoraría de mi – suspiro tristemente ,me volteo y me dirijo al aula

-Naruto :hola theme

-Sasuke:usuratonkachi

-Naruto :carro nuevo

-Sasuke :regalo de mi padre

-Naruto :wow ,es el ultimo modelo de este mes , valla que tus padres tienen una gran influencia , nisiquiera ha salido

-Sasuke:(no dándole importancia )como sea ….vamos al salón (las chica aun seguían gritando su nombre como coro )

Naruto :si (naruto trata de apartar a las fans locas de sasuke) chicas , con permiso ,permiso (logran pasar ambos y se dirigen a la puerta )siempre lo mismo con tus fans,casi no salimos

Sasuke (fastidiado):que molestas

Naruto:pero , vamos sasuke, ve el lado positivo , tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies

Sakura se les acerca

-sasuke kun ,te extrañe mucho estas vacaciones

- mm (estaban entrando por la puerta cuando la pelirosa habla )

-sasuke kun acaso no veras en que puesto quedaste el semestre pasado

-es cierto theme,vamos(lo jala ,naruto empieza a empujar a todos y los tres quedan delante y fijan su vista en el puesto n 1 )

-theme hay un empate en el primer puesto

- de que hablas naruto , sasuke kun no pudo empatar(la pelirosada mira el primer puesto y se sorprende)

- pues theme has empatado el primer lugar con hyuga hinata …. ¿quien es?

- con la rara ,no puedo creerlo sasuke kun , seguro hizo trampa (se les acerca un chico de cabello con un samblante de aburrido )

-no lo creo ,no por nada tiene la beca,sakura . ademas de que participo el año pasado en el concurso de matematicas representando a la preparatoria ganando la medalla de oro

-pura suerte ,shikamaru ,pura suerte - hablo sakura

-cambiando de tema ,mira sakura san estas en el quinto lugar- dice naruto

- en el quinto ? no es posible

-si en el quinto , en el segundo esta shikamaru, tercero shino,cuarto ino

- inner de sakura : que esa maldita ino-cerda me gano

-y tu en que puesto quedaste naruto? - habla shikamaru

-eh ? no se ,a ver (va viendo too los nombres hasta llegar al suyo , su semblante cambia de feliz a triste)

- en el ultimo puesto, otra vez, no puedo creer que sean amigos , son totalmente diferentes ,sasuke en el mejor puesto y tu … en el peor

- callate ,tuve un mal semestre es todo

-pues siempre tienes malos semestres ,naruto –dijo shikamaru (toca el timbre y sasuke se aparta de ellos sin decir nada y camina hacia la puerta

-(enojado)sabes que mejor vamos a clases ,ya toco el timbre(voltea y se da cuenta que no esta sasuke)ah y el theme(mira que esta entrando por la puerta )theme esperanos( los 3 lo siguen )

-esperame sasuke kun-habla sakura (los 4 entran por la puerta)


End file.
